Life Changing
by Uchiha Kurapika Rui
Summary: Kurapika ingin merubah hidupnya, melepaskan diri dari keingin balas dendam dan memulai hidup baru, Namun sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang mengganggu, termasuk sang ketua Ryodan.  Warning : Canon, Fem!kurapika, Typo s .


**Tittle : Life Changing.**

**Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Rate : T.**

**Summary: Kurapika ingin merubah hidupnya, melepaskan diri dari keingin balas dendam dan memulai hidup baru, Namun sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang mengganggu, termasuk sang ketua Ryodan.**

**Warning : Canon, Fem!kurapika, Typo(s).**

**A/N : disini akan ada beberapa tokoh bleach yang saya pakai untuk mendukung alur cerita soalnya saya gak suka pakai OC. Buat karakter dan sifat tokoh bleach disini sama kok sama yang di original bleach. Cuma mereka disini jadi hunter juga. Dan kemampuan shinigami mereka saya jadikan kemampuan aura disini. Ingat, para chara bleach disini untuk mendukung alur cerita dari canon HxH jadi disini gak kan ada alur cerita Bleach sama sekali makanya ini gak saya masukin ke crossover. Btw, ini adalah fanfict yang saya buat pertama kali di FB dulu sebelum mengenal fanfiction(dot)com . gak original copy/paste dari note FB saya tapi ada beberapa yang saya rubah. Dan kalau kurapika disini keliatan OOC sebenarnya enggak, tapi karena dia mulai menikmati hidupnya untuk lebih jelas ikuti saja cerita nya, nanti spoiler lagi kalau saja jelaskan semua hehe. Selamat menikmati :)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil terus memegang goresan luka di dadanya ia terus berjalan tak peduli hujan lebat menambah samar2 pandangannya.

"aku harus pergi dari sini" satu kilometer sudah ia berjalan hujan tetap menemani. Di bawahnya ia berujar lirih"aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini"  
>kemudian ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri<br>.

.

.

.  
>"pagi pak!"<br>"pagi Kurapika," balas tetangga sebelah rumahnya, air muka nya cerah sekali ia percepat sepatu rodanya.  
>"wuaa.. Bentar lagi terlambat."<br>dengan cepat ia mendayung sepatu rodanya.  
>"Kurapika, tunggu!"<br>Ia menoleh kebelakang.  
>"Rukia, cepat!" Sapa Kurapika sambil tersenyum.<br>"iya, ini sudah kecepatan max! Kamu enak pakai roller," seru Rukia mengejarnya.  
>"apa bedanya? Kamu pakai sepeda" Kurapika melambatkan rollernya sehingga kini seiring dengan Rukia.<br>"mau lomba?"  
>"siapa takut!"<br>Mereka saling beradu kecepatan.  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Sudah waktunya pulang bagi siswa SMA Tokyo tapi masih ada sebagian murid yang masih berada di dalam sekolah.<br>"Rukia, mana janjimu? Khehehe" Kurapika tersenyum picik dibuat-buat.  
>"huh, iya iya padahal kan kita finish bersamaan," Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. Kurapika tersenyum melihat Rukia yang daritadi terus menggumam tak tentu "kan kau dengar sendiri dari satpam yoru kalau akulah yang duluan"<br>"ahh tetap saja kita sampai bersamaan TITIK", seru Rukia.  
>"ya sudah klo kamu tidak mau hutang balapan ku di lapangan kazen minggu lalu ku anggap tuntas! TITIK."<br>"Apa? tidak! balapan di kazen itu kan aku yang menang!"  
>"o.. ya? tapi kita kan finish bersamaan juga?"<br>Rukia menelan ludah dan berkata,"baiklah kita impas".  
>Kurapika menarik tangan Rukia,"sekolah sudah semakin sepi ayo kita pulang".<br>"argh.. aku masih ingin disini"  
>"jangan nanti ada hantu lho!", Kurapika paling tau kalau Rukia sangat benci dengan hantu, akhirnya Rukia mengikutinya dengan muka penuh ketakutan.<br>.

.

.

.  
>"Kurapika, aku mau ke mall dulu nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu", seru Rukia sambil membelokkan stang sepedanya<br>"iya",jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum  
>sejak Kurapika memulai kehidupan barunya dia tidak pernah galau lagi. Namun dia takkan pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menemui sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Kurapika bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, dia melaju dengan cepatnya ketika sampai di pembelokan<p>

BRAKK!

Kurapika menabrak seseorang namun orang itu seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa dia tetap berdiri dengan tegap malah Kurapika lah yang hampir jatuh untung lelaki itu menangkap tubuhnya  
>"aah.. gomen"<p>

"apa kau baik-baik saja Nona?"

Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika matanya membulat menyadari sang korban yang tengah hampir bisa dikatakan memeluknya adalah sang ketua Ryodan, Kuroro. Kurapika langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada jubah Kuroro. Kurapika mencoba untuk mundur namun rollernya malah membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi namun keseimbangan terus mempermainkannya. Roda rollernya seperti tidak bersahabat lagi dengannya. Semua anggota ryodan menatap tajam kearah Kurapika. Kuroro mendekat, Kurapika hanya bisa terduduk mulai berpikir tak karuan.  
>"arg.. Aku akan dibunuhnya" kata2 itu terus berdengung di kepalanya<br>Kuroro menunduk menatap Kurapika,"ternyata kau perempuan"  
>Kurapika membuang mukanya.<br>"awas danchou, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya sudah lama aku ingin membalas kematian ubogin dan pakunoda" seru nubonaga sambil menarik pedangnya  
>"apa kau mau lari lagi seperti dulu? Larilah" Kuroro membelakangi Kurapika.<br>Kurapika menyeringai "lari? Untuk apa? Teman-temanku sudah datang untuk menyelamatkan ku"  
>Kurapika tersenyum sinis pada kuro, semua anggota ryodan saling bertatapan.<br>"matilah kalian" bisik Kurapika.  
>"Gon! Killua! Leoriu!" Kurapika berteriak sambil melambai kearah belakang para ryodan<br>Semua anggota ryodan menoleh kebelakang.  
>"aku harus memanfaatkan waktu sepersekian detik ini untuk kabur" pikir Kurapika dalam hati.<br>Kurapika berdiri dengan cepat, dia mengayuh rollernya, para ryodan tersadar telah dibohongi mereka berusaha mengejar Kurapika.  
>"biarkan saja, ayo kita kembali" seru Kuroro.<p>

"tapi Danchou?" Nubonaga menatap tajam Kuroro. Namun Kuroro tidak menanggapinya dan berjalan berbalik arah. semua anggota ryodan mendengus.  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Kurapika berlari terengah2 "argh.. Memalukan! Kenapa aku harus lari begini, tapi... Aku masih ingin hidup".<br>Kurapika menyadari dia terlalu nekat, kalau tetap bertahan disana hasilnya sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan mati tanpa sempat melawan.

* * *

><p>(Markas ryodan)<p>

"DANCHOU KENAPA KAU SEBODOH ITU! MALAH MENYURUH DIA LARI, BUKAN NYA KAU TAU DIA ITU SEPERTI BELUT SUSAH UNTUK MENANGKAPNYA PADAHAL TADI DIA SUDAH JADI SASARAN EMPUK! KAU TAU DANCHOU? KAU ADALAH ORANG TERBODOH YANG PERNAH KU KENAL"  
>"dari tadi Nubonaga selalu saja berteriak, di perjalanan pulang juga huh" Snarlack berbisik pada Shizuku.<br>"kurasa kalau Kuroro bukan danchou kita, dia pasti sudah Nubonaga bunuh" shizuku menjawab dengan enteng.  
>"kurasa, danchou punya alasan lain" Machi menenangkan Nubonaga.<br>"iya, sabarlah sedikit yang penting kita sudah mengetahui bahwa dia berada disini, untuk membunuhnya itu hal gampang" Kurotopi menambahkan.  
>Nobunaga berjalan keluar mengacuhkan semua ryodan, ryodan saling berpandangan<br>"Feitan, bagaimana menurutmu?"  
>"entahlah" jawab Feitan dengan dingin seperti biasanya sedangkan Kuroro menuju ruangannya.<br>"rantai ini, seperti mengikatku dengan dia" kuro memegang dadanya disanalah jantungnya pernah berdegup di antara sela-sela judgement chain yang dipasang Kurapika. Walau kini rantai itu telah pergi dari jantungnya namun rasa yang mengikat itu masih terasa kuat bagi Kuroro.  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>"aneh! Kenapa Kuroro bisa bergabung lagi dengan ryodan? Padahal, Aku sudah memasang judgement chain ketika aku menangkapannya dulu" pikir Kurapika dimeja belajarnya.<br>Dia hanya memandangi buku kimianya,"tak mungkin dia melanggar janjì yang kubuat dengan judgement chainku"  
>Sesaat Kurapika merasakan aura yang menusuk. terdengar langkah kaki diluar kamarnya.<br>"siapa itu? Ryodan tak mungkin mengetahui rumahku"Kurapika berbisik dalam hatinya, dia mengambil tanto (pedang pendek) dan mengendap-endap, terdengar jendela dapur terbuka, Kurapika memutar arah terdengar langkah masuk, bukan hanya 1 orang tapi lebih. Kurapika bersiap dengan tanto nya mereka datang. Kurapika siap-siap menghujamkan tantonya.  
>KLIK<br>lampu hidup seketika, ruangan menjadi terang.  
>"kau mau membunuhku Kurapika?"<br>"Ichigo?"  
>"untung aku menghidupkan lampunya"<br>Kurapika melirik ke arah saklar lampu disana berdiri Hitsugaya dan Renji.  
>"huh, ku kira siapa, untuk apa kalian mengendap-endap? Kalau kalian begini lagi aku tak kan segan-segan", Kurapika mengelus tantonya.<br>"hahahaha, ini kah sikap gadis yang KATANYA ingin jadi gadis biasa?"sindir Renji.  
>"kau ketakutan kan?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Kurapika dengan gaya coolnya.<br>"ta-takut? Huh! Ada apa kalian kesini? Sudah ku bilang jangan libatkan aku lagi, aku ingin jadi gadis biasa"  
>"Gon, Killua, Leoriu dia mencarimu lewat web hunter" jawab Ichigo.<br>"jangan beritahu!"  
>"terlanjur.. Yang menjaga web waktu itu anak buah hunter kenji, lagipula hunter kenji tidak pernah berhubungan baik dengan kita"<br>"lalu? Biarkan saja lah lagian kenji terakhir melihatku di yorkshin"  
>"tidak, dia tau kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada keluarga nostrad jadi dia mencarimu lewat penggunaan akses kartu huntermu terakhir kali" terang Hitsugaya sambil berjalan keruang tamu.<br>"gawat!"  
>"kenapa Kurapika?" tanya Renji.<br>"terakhir aku menggunakannya untuk membayar biaya masuk sekolahku"

"dan sepertinya mereka akan tiba di Tokyo besok" tambah Hitsugaya sambil memijit remote tv  
>"sial"<br>"jangan sampai mereka membuka identitasmu" Ichigo tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Hitsugaya.  
>Kurapika menatap Renji namun Renji hanya mengangkat bahu.<p>

Bel rumah Kurapika berbunyi memanggil-manggil sang pemilik untuk membuka pintu pada sang tamu, sang tamu kelihatannya tidak sabar karena dia tak henti-henti menekan bel rumah itu  
>"Ichigo, buka kan pintu sana!" titah Renji bagai raja<br>"apa hakmu menyuruhku?" jawab Ichigo  
>"heh! Kau cari ribut denganku yak"<br>"masa bodo, lagian apa yang kau bisa?"  
>"eh, aku bisa melemparmu hingga keujung dunia"<br>Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
>"HENTIKAN!" bentak Hitsugaya dengan coolnya.<br>Dengan tatapan sedingin es melebihi es di antartika Hitsugaya dapat mengalahkan para shinigami itu dan membuat mereka berjalan berebutan kearah pintu.  
>"hehe kau memang hebat Hitsugaya! Aku salut padamu" Kurapika menepuk bahu Hitsugaya.<br>Ichigo dan Renji membuka pintu, tampaklah seorang wanita cantik berambut sebahu.  
>"maaf.. Apa Kurapika nya ada?" tanya Rukia.<br>Ichigo dan Renji terdiam tercengang, mereka begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan Rukia.  
>"Rukia! Kenapa kau kesini" sapa Kurapika bertanya-tanya.<br>"dasar pikun! Kan tadi sore sudah ku bilang akan kesini malam ini"  
>"owh? Iya ya aku lupa"<br>"o ya.. Mereka ini siapa?"  
>"aduh, apa aku kenalkan saja?"dalam hati Kurapika ragu-ragu mengenalkan teman-temannya yang notabene para hunter aneh (ups hehe).<br>"perkenalkan aku Ichigo" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.  
>"aku Renji" Renji menarik kerah baju Ichigo kebelakang.<br>Ichigo dan Renji saling berebut berkenalan.  
>"arg.. Mereka ini" kesal Kurapika.<br>"semoga mereka tidak berkata yang macam-macam pada Rukia" Kurapika berjalan menjauhi ketiganya.  
>"kita akan dapat teman baru lagi" kata Hitsugaya dengan coolnya.<br>"dari kata-katamu sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Kurapika menatap Hitsugaya tajam namun Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum simpul menoleh kearah Rukia yang dikerubungi Ichigo dan Renji.

.

.

.

.

"Leoriu, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Killua menatap bangunan megah di depannya.  
>"ya, aku yakin sekali, lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah favorit di Jepang, SMA Tokyo"Leoriu menyentil sedikit kacamatanya.<br>"Kurapika jadi bodyguard anak mafia yang sekolah di sini?"Gon mengintip dari sela teralis pagar.  
>"ya, kurasa atau mungkin juga dia jadi bodyguard guru-guru atau kepala sekolah SMA ini"<br>"sebaiknya besok saja kita kembali kesini, malam-malam begini tak mungkin ada orang"  
>Mereka menjauhi sekolah itu Gon sesekali menoleh kebelakang.<br>"Kurapika, apa kau memang ada disini?"  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Kurapika mengambil rolernya.<br>"Renji! Ichigo! Aku pergi dulu kalian jangan berbuat yang macam-macam awas saja jika nanti aku pulang rumahku sudah tak berbentuk lagi" teriak Kurapika.  
>"tenang saja mereka tak kan bertengkar lagi kalau ada aku" Hitsugaya tersenyum sambil memberikan tas Kurapika.<br>"terima kasih"  
>Kurapika melambai pada Hitsugaya sambil memutar roda rolernya dengan cepat, sekolah akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.<br>.

.

.

.  
>"ayolah bangun Leoriu!" Gon menarik selimut Leoriu.<br>"Killua, kau juga"  
>"ada apa sih Gon? Ini baru jam 7" Leoriu menarik kembali selimutnya.<br>"iya, lagipula biasanya bodyguard hanya mengantar dan menjemput saja" Killua membalikan badannya.  
>"lebih baik kita bertemu dengan nya ketika waktu pulang sekolah nanti, dia pasti menjemput bossnya" Leoriu menutup seluruh badannya.<br>Gon hanya diam memandangi teman-temannya.  
>"apa kita bisa bertemu dan bersama lagi seperti dulu?"Gon membuka jendela, memandang jauh, bertanya dalam hati.<p>

.

.

.

.

"heh, Rukia pasti suka padaku tiap melihatku dia selalu tersenyum"  
>"dia tersenyum karena melihat muka bodohmu, dia pasti suka padaku"<br>"cuih.. Hanya orang ganteng yang cocok dengan Rukia" Ichigo menata rambutnya.  
>"hahaha kau hanya cocok untuk jd pembantunya" Renji tertawa.<br>"Rukia butuh lelaki gagah dan kuat bukan banci"Renji mengejek Ichigo.  
>"apa kau bilang!"<br>"KAU BANCI"  
>Brakk trang treng brukk krakk gubrakk<br>"apa kalian lupa pesan Kurapika tadi?"Hitsugaya menuang air dengan santainya.  
>Ichigo dan Renji berhenti seketika melepaskan tubuh lawannya masing2 sambil mengepal tangan tanda pertarungan belum selesai.<br>"awas kau Renji! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bukan banci, Rukia akan kudapatkan"  
>"awas kau banci, akan kubuktikan bahwa kau banci, Rukia akan kudapatkan"<br>Seru mereka dalam hati.  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Teng<br>Tong  
>Bel istirahat SMA tokyo berbunyi, para murid berbondong-bondong memenuhi kantin yang bisa disebut restauran mewah namanya juga SMA ternama namun ada salah satu siswa yang mengutak-atik komputernya mencari sesuatu.<br>Komputer : Masukan no. Lisensi hunter  
>Masukan nama<br>Kurapika memasukkan no. Dan namanya kesitus web hunter itu  
>Komputer : silahkan pilih info yang diinginkan<br>Dia mengklik salah satu link  
>Komputer : saya hunter kenji pengurus situs hunter bagian info pencarian silahkan masukkan nama yang dicari<br>Kurapika : admin, apa kau sedang online? Atau ini penjawab otomatis saja  
>Komputer : online, silahkan masukkan nama yang dicari<br>Kurapika : KURAPIKA  
>Komputer : untuk apa anda mencari diri anda sendiri Nona KURAPIKA<br>Kurapika tersenyum sinis  
>Kurapika : terima kasih masih mengingatku KENJI<p>

Kenji : tentu saja, hanya kau yang selalu bertanya aku online atau hanya penjawab otomatis lagipula kau masuk ke situs ini dengan kartu huntermu  
>Kurapika : habisnya waktu itu aku digugat habis-habisan karena memakai kartu hunter veze<br>Kenji : veze sudah mati, kami sudah memblokir no. Lisensinya  
>Kurapika : jangan ingatkan aku tentang ITU lagi<br>Kenji : siapa yang kau cari? Kalau tidak ada, silahkan keluar masih banyak yang mengantri  
>Kurapika : ada yang mencariku kan?<br>Kenji : ya  
>Kurapika : siapa?<br>Kenji : kau pasti sudah tau  
>Kurapika : aku sudah pernah berpesan JANGAN SEBARKAN ALAMATKU<br>kenji : tugas kami memberitahu alamat yang dicari bukan menyembunyikan  
>Kurapika : kau beritahu alamat sekolah ini?<br>Kenji : ya  
>Kurapika : kau tau apa pekerjaanku sekarang?<br>Kenji : tidak, bukannya kau bodyguard?  
>Kurapika melog-out dan keluar dari situs itu tanpa menjawab.<br>.

.

.

.  
>15.30 Gon menatap jam tangannya, siswa-siswi lalu lalang keluar sekolah.<br>"apa Kurapika akan datang?"  
>"tentu saja Gon, Kurapika pasti jadi bodyguard seseorang disini"jawab Killua<br>Mereka mengintip dari teralis berharap Kurapika salah satu diantara bodyguard yang menjemput anak-anak orang kaya tersebut, Gon menghitung sudah 50 mobil mewah yang masuk.  
>"Kurapika, kau dimana"<br>.

.

.

.  
>"pulanglah dulu, aku ada urusan"<br>"urusan apa sih?" Rukia memasukkan bukunya ke tas.  
>Kurapika hanya tersenyum,"nanti akan ku ceritakan"<br>.

.

.

.  
>Mobil terakhir keluar dari sekolah itu.<br>"pulang saja yuk" Killua berjalan menjauh.  
>"tunggu Killua!" Leoriu menangkap bahu Killua.<br>"apa lagi yang ditunggu? dia tidak ada" Killua melirik Leoriu dari ekor matanya.  
>"aura... auranya terasa" Gon menatap kedua temannya.<br>"sebenarnya semenjak kita datang auranya sudah ada terasa"  
>Killua dan Leoriu berjalan mendekati Gon.<br>"apa maksudmu Gon?"

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE :)<p> 


End file.
